


Hell or Holy Water

by TheIntelligentHufflepuff



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Good Omens Fusion, Drabble, Drunkenness, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIntelligentHufflepuff/pseuds/TheIntelligentHufflepuff
Summary: “What are you doing?” Maria asks, looking at Carol in horror.Or at least, that’s what Carol thinks she says. To tell the truth, she’s a bit too drunk for her ears to be friends with her brain, and the world is too slooshy for her to let go of Maria’s lapels.





	Hell or Holy Water

**Author's Note:**

> This is a weird Good Omens fusion bc I just finished watching the series (I've ordered the book, but not read it), but I wanted to write about a f/f couple and also wanted to write some Carol/Maria. Maria is Aziraphael (sp??) and Carol is Crowley bc Maria is ever so slightly more law abiding than Carol. 
> 
> If you haven't watched Good Omens, all you need to know for this fic is Maria is and angel and Carol is a demon, they've been on earth and been friends for centuries, but they're not supposed to be. 
> 
> Enjoy, and please comment if you have a second! 
> 
> (Also soz if this has already been done, I haven't caught up with Carol/Maria fic in ages so idk what concepts have been covered a lot)

“What are you doing?” Maria asks, looking at Carol in horror. 

Or at least, that’s what Carol  _ thinks  _ she says. To tell the truth, she’s a bit too drunk for her ears to be friends with her brain, and the world is too slooshy for her to let go of Maria’s lapels. 

“I want-” she says, all determined until her thoughts drift away. 

_ Hammered  _ is the right word. Her pulse thumps like the gates of Hell in her ears, and she feels her vision ring. 

_ So,  _ she thinks, stomach in knots,  _ this is what they mean when they say the scary side of being drunk.  _

Maria, wonderful Maria, is still looking at her, all straight-up and kind and heavenly. Literally. 

Carol tries again “I- I need-” 

_ What?  _ It’s been one bitch of a decade away from Maria, that’s all Carol knows. She needs to feel; feel like more than a cog in a machine, feel like a person again. She needs a home, to be known, to sit on the floor casually doing sit ups as Maria tinkers with her toy aeroplanes, brows pulled together  _ just so.  _ She needs Maria. 

She needs Maria to not turn her away. 

“Please.” she practically splutters, leaning into Maria; she supports her easily, and isn’t that an image: the angel who protected the Garden of Eden with flaming sword, putting her celestial might into stopping a drunk demon face planting on the floor “ _ Please. _ ”

For an eternal second, Maria just gazes into her eyes. Carol doesn’t know what she’s thinking; all Carol knows is that she’s ashamed. Thus far, she’s always managed to be strong in front of Maria. Collected, at least. Now? She’s a mess. Specifically, the mess she may, perhaps, have been all along. 

But all of a sudden, that doesn’t matter.

“Angels are beings of love.” Maria says, and then she’s cradling Carol’s face, fingers digging into her cropped hair, tilting her chin and slotting their lips together in a way that must- Carol notes with a thrill she feels in her bones- be sinful. 

Carol melts, pressing closer, wrapping herself around Maria like the snake she is. Maria stands tall, leaning only slightly in- but Carol can feel the heat beneath her skin, a friction that has nothing to do with the meeting of angelic and demonic forces. 

Carol’s eyes spark yellow and she thinks:  _ come Hell or holy water, I’m never letting this go.  _


End file.
